creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheThrillSeeker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheThrillSeeker page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 14:38, March 4, 2013 ._. It really wasn't that much, truly. I (if you haven't picked up on what I've done already through the history) simply erased the placeholder and the default text whenever creating a new article. That and fix the text to the appropriate font. But. Whatever. Thanks anyway. ;D Necrosanity (talk) 01:00, March 5, 2013 (UTC) If you were referring to my avatar, that I didn't. I ripped it straight from DA without a shred of doubt. Too bad I was going to change it next week. c: And believe me, I'd kill for such skills, really. ._. Necrosanity (talk) 01:16, March 5, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:28, March 5, 2013 (UTC) .-. ... If nice people existed on the web (and they did, before ripping themselves from reality and into an alternate universe seldom here know), I'd have twice as many semen lattes than I do currently. ;D Really, I'm just your average fetus; therefore I don't really exist in the web. The correct reality would be "in utero." ;D In other words, I'm implying you're talking to a being who transcends space and manipulates time to seemingly appear to be a normal resident in this beautiful existence, where I'm really deluged in the water's womb. And that's true, to a certain extent. ._. Also. Good for you. ;D .-. Necrosanity (talk) 22:10, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I can see that. .-. The Orifice Oracle (talk) 23:23, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hmm... good question. The tutorials should be in the welcome message. Hopefully, I could add in the tutorials soon in the welcome message. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:27, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I was curious too, because of this technical glitch am i still going to have this ban demerit? also did you delete my pasta or post it?TheThrillSeeker (talk) 02:40, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Seeker EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:03, February 25, 2016 (UTC)